Everything you want
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: John Cena was always there for Dawn when it got rough with her and Dave Batista, but she never realized that he loved her, even though he was right in front of her all this time.


Title: Everything you want by Vertical Horizon  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG – 13  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/John Cena/Dave Batista  
  
Summary: He loved her with all of his heart, but she couldn't see it, even though he was right next to her all this time.  
  
Note: I was watching my old Raw tapes and this was somehow in some weird whacked up way inspired by the adorable Bubba/Trish angle that never continued.  
  
Note 2: This fic is dedicated to Nicole a.k.a. SweetiePie1 (for giving me this muse) , Missy Girl for supporting my muse, and to Stephanie a.k.a. extremediva for bitching with me for hours about Triple Nose, umm I mean H  
  
Disclaimer: I do own anything mentioned in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Somewhere there's speaking~*~  
  
~*~It's already coming in~*~  
  
~*~Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind~*~  
  
~*~You never could get it~*~  
  
~*~Unless you were fed it~*~  
  
~*~Now you're here and you don't know why~*~  
  
He sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine as the lovely brunette sat by her vanity table. She was combing her hair, apparently that was wet from the shower she had just taken. It was late on Saturday night, and Dawn had just come back from her night on the town with her boyfriend of 9 months, Dave Batista. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked from the bed, not taking his eyes off of the magazine. She gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Don't I always have fun?" she seductively said. John dropped his magazine until just his eyes peered over the top. "So I am going to listen to every single little detail?" he asked, annoyance deep in his voice. Dawn gave her best friend another soft smile. "You bet your ass you will," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. John smirked. "Yippie skippy, I get to hear how cute Dave's ass was in his blue pants and how his eyes shone in the light," John said in a fake upbeat tone. Dawn cocked her eyebrow up. "For your information, it was a black pants," she said.  
  
John laughed and turned his attention back his magazine, flipping through the pages of the official Divas magazine. "Hun, I have no choice but to listen to you, so bring it on," he said with a soft laugh. Dawn got up and jumped on the bed and laid herself next to him, positioning herself so that she was flat on her stomach. "Hey, it's a two way street. Because you know I don't like to hear about Torrie's and Sable's bodies when you rant on and on about it," she said, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of the 2 blond playboy bunnies.  
  
"Do you hear me protesting?" John asked. Dawn smiled and grabbed the magazine. "Stop looking at Stacy's thong, because this is long story," she said. John let out a deep sigh. "How long?" he asked. Dawn slightly lifted her head from the pillow. "Too long for you to pretend like your really listening and so long that you probably will end up sleeping hear next to me," she said. John flung his hat on the floor. "Don't I always sleep here?" he asked, a playful grin on his lips.  
  
Dawn playfully punched his arm. "Ok, he picked me up at 8 o'clock," Dawn began. John sighed and laid back, ready to listen to her little adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
~*~But under skinned knees and the skid marks ~*~  
  
~*~Past the places where you used to learn~*~  
  
~*~You howl and listen~*~  
  
~*~Listen and wait for the~*~  
  
~*~Echoes of angels who won't return~*~  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Dawn!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs. The tall macho man had been upset all day, and his frustration was growing every second. Dawn let out a deep sigh and ran a shaky hand through her long soft brown hair. "Look Dave, I agreed with Stephanie McMahon that Smackdown is the best place for me to be right now baby. I just thought you would understand," she softly said.  
  
Dave let out a sarcastic laugh. "Understand? Understand? Enlighten me Dawn, who am I suppose to understand that you turned down an opportunity to come with me to Raw? A few weeks ago, you said you wanted to come to Raw, and now that Bischoff wants to trade Jacky for you, you turn it down, without even asking me?" he yelled. At his last statement, Dawn couldn't help but feel a little angry.  
  
"So that's it? I have to ask for your permission for every fucking thing now? I am your little drag doll now?" she yelled, almost at the brink of tears. Dave took in a deep breath and shook his head. "Honey, that is not what I meant," Dave calmly said. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, but she turned her body, jerking her shoulder away from him.  
  
"Well that's what it sounds like!" she screamed. She folded her arms over her chest, and ducked her head down, causing her chestnut hair to drape over her face. Dave let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Babe, I just want you close to me," he tried to explain. "You already have me," she plainly said, her gaze locked on her feet. A frown crossed Dave's face at the tone of her voice. He took a step forward and lifted her face by her chin. He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"I just need to feel you near me at all times to make myself believe that you really are mine," he softly whispered. At the sound of those words Dawn quickly pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears. "You still don't trust me!" she yelled, her voice starting to break. Dave's eyes widened, not believing what she just assumed. "Hun, that is not true!" he retorted, but Dawn shook her head.  
  
"As unbelievable as it may sound to you, I have always been fateful to you!" she yelled, the tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Dave was stuttering, really not knowing what to say. Of course he thought that she was fateful to him, the words just came out wrong. "Sweets, let me explain," he began. Dawn shook her head and took a step back. "Don't bother, it's clear to me now that you think I am a 2 cent whore like Sable that will sleep with anybody," she snickered and walked away, her sniffling echoing in the halls. Dave let out a deep breath, not knowing what to do. He groaned in frustration, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~He's everything you want~*~ ~*~He's everything you need~*~  
  
~*~He's everything inside of you~*~ ~*~That you wish you could be~*~  
  
~*~He says all the right things~*~ ~*~At exactly the right time~*~  
  
~*~But he means nothing to you~*~ ~*~And you don't know why~*~  
  
Dawn cried all the way up to her hotel room, trying not to break down in the elevator. She sniffled every 2 seconds, not wanting to burst in tears. But she wanted to, she just wanted to cry. The man that claimed he loved her didn't even trust her. And what was a love without trust? Just the thought that Dave thought she was sleeping with her Smackdown people made her feel miserable.  
  
Sure, Dawn always thought that Kurt was so adorable when he acted like a dork and he was a complete sweetheart, always complimenting her on how cute she looked and he occasionally gave her a rose. But Kurt and Dawn were just friends, everybody knew that. Kurt was with Stephanie McMahon for crying out loud! And yes, Eddie was always charming and he was true to the meaning Latino Heat. Eddie was nice enough to help Dawn train and he thought her a lot and she was grateful for that, but they were friends. Eddie was not focusing on having a relationship at the moment. Chris Benoit was a close friend of hers and Rey was fun to hang out with. Damn, she didn't even want Adam. She only wanted Dave, but he couldn't understand that.  
  
Finally reaching her hotel room, she fidgeted with her keycard, grunting when it didn't fit. After a moment she looked at the card and nearly screamed. She was in room 382 and in her hand she held the keycard from room 218. She had Molly's card, she went to visit her best friend earlier that morning. She sniffled loudly and pressed her back against the wall, sliding to the floor. She hugged her knees tightly and placed her forehead on her kneecaps, crying softly. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering her entire face.  
  
"Dawn?" a voice called out. Dawn looked up to see her other best friend John Cena standing right in front of her. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. He squatted down in front of her, softly stroking her head. Dawn sniffled some more and laid her forehead back on her knees. John frowned, not liking the reaction he was getting. He sighed and lifted her by her chin. "What happened?" he asked. Dawn sniffled, roughly mumble Dave's name. John sighed and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll talk to you later," he said. They all nodded and Kurt, Chris and Eddie left, seemingly arguing about Shoe polish and if it could be used to polish Eddie's hood of his low rider. John then turned back to Dawn. "Let's talk about this while you pig out on ice cream," he whispered before dragging her to his hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~You're waiting for someone~*~  
  
~*~To put you together~*~  
  
~*~You're waiting for someone to push you away~*~  
  
~*~There's always another wound to discover~*~  
  
~*~There's always something more you wish he'd say~*~  
  
"And he made it seem like he didn't trust me," Dawn sniffled. Her eyes were red and her nose was all puffy, looking like a blown up balloon. John sighed and handed her another tissue. "But he didn't say those exact words hun. After you cool down you two should talk about this," John prompted. Dawn sighed and fell back, letting the her head bounce on the big soft pillow.  
  
"Even if he didn't mean it, I felt insulted the way it sounded," she huffed. John nodded, bracing himself on one elbow and leaning towards her. "I can understand that, you women feel offending by everything," he joked, hoping it would make her smile. Dawn slapped his shoulder and let out a small smile. "See, I got you to smile," he softly said, wiping a strand of hair away from her eye. Dawn sighed and looked at him. "You always do," she softly said. "It's a gift only we guys have,' he said. Dawn smiled again which made John very happy.  
  
"Just a question sweets," he said. Dawn lifted her head to look at him. "Why didn't you go to Raw? A few months ago you wanted to go, but why did you change your mind?" John asked. Dawn shrugged, playing with her nail. "Before I did want to go, but then I would leave too much on Smackdown. If I leave, then Paul would surely screw up all the paperwork, and Sable would run wild and fuck everybody. And plus, I cant leave my Olympic doofus, my Latino burrito, my furry rabid wolverine or my Vanilla Ice-cream all alone can I? Who would make sure they ate all their vegetables?" Dawn joked.  
  
This caused John to laugh. "To tell you the truth, I'm happy you declined," he said. Dawn smiled and then let out a deep sigh. "Me too," she said before drifting off to sleep on the big pillow. John chuckled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too sweets, we all do," he whispered, speaking on behalf of Kurt, Eddie and Chris, who had just passed his door, still yelling about Shoe polish. "Kurt, you just cant polish a car with shoe polish!" Chris had yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind~*~  
  
~*~It's only what you're asking for~*~  
  
~*~And you'll be just fine with all of your time~*~  
  
~*~It's only what you're waiting for~*~  
  
Dawn stirred for a moment, yawning loudly and stretching her arms to its full capacity. She fluttered her eyes open and took in a deep breath. Odd was it when she turned to her side and noticed that the bed sheets were dark blue. She remembered distinctly that John's hotel bed sheets were yellow. Turning over to her side she noticed that it was almost sunset. Still a little confused she was about to get up to see where the hell she was, when the scent made her realize it.  
  
It was the scent that filled the room that made her realize that she was in her own hotel room. Dave had a cologne that only he and Shawn Michaels wore, and she knew for sure that she wasn't in HBK's room. She looked to her side and saw a little rose on the nightstand with an envelope underneath it. Dawn picked up the letter and opened it, reading it as she held the rose to her nose.  
  
"A rose for a rose, although no flower could match your unique and extravagant beauty. Lovely words of poetry hiding the apology that I yearn for you to accept and a song that shows the emotion that I feel for you," the letter read. Dawn smiled and then looked up when she heard the radio turn on and "I love you" from Sarah McLachlan began to play. Dawn looked to the side and saw Dave standing there, leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face.  
  
He walked to the bed and squatted down, kissing her lips ever so soft and quickly. "I'm sorry sweets," he whispered, stroking her hair softly. Dawn purred like a cat at his touch and smiled. "No need to apologize, this is enough," she said. But Dave shook his head and kissed her lips again. "No, this needs to be said. I love you Dawn and I am sorry I made you think I didn't trust you. It's just that you are so beautiful and wonderful that I feel I would lose you to anybody because they are better than me," he admitted.  
  
Dawn placed her hands on either sides of his neck, but Dave kept talking. "I feel unworthy of you and I thought that having you on Raw would give me a better chance of proving myself to you," he added. She moved her hands up, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "You have me, heart body and soul. I only want you with me, your hands on me, your lips on mine," she whispered before taking his lips captive. She sighed into his mouth and pulled him back until her back was flat on the bed.  
  
He stroked his hands over her body before fisting his hands in her hair. Dawn moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him lovingly, listening to the words of the song.  
  
~*~Out of the island into the highway~*~  
  
~*~Past the places where you might have turned~*~  
  
~*~You never did notice but you still hide away~*~  
  
~*~The anger of angels who won't return~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John smiled, hearing the song playing through the door. He had his back leaned against the door of Dawn's room. A smile crossed his face as he could hear a loud moan coming from Dawn. It worked, his plan worked. After Dawn went to sleep, he slipped out of the room and went straight to Dave. After hearing his explanation, he went to work on his plan.  
  
John told Dave what to do, the song to play, the scenery to put up, even what to tell her. And that poem, that sweet heartfelt poem, John had written that. And plus, he meant every word of it. For John was in love with Dawn, he loved her with all of his heart, but he never had the guts to tell her. But poem, even if she didn't know it was him, he was happy that she could feel those words. He was happy that she chose Smackdown over Raw, and their friendship over Love. Sure, she didn't break up with Dave and John didn't want that to happen, but he still had her with him, and that was the important thing.  
  
Taking a hint to leave when another moan was heard, he headed out to the pool for some fresh air. A sigh escaped him when he saw all the couples scattered around. Even though it was almost dark, wrestlers were still roaming the pool area. John could see Stacy and Rob playing couples tennis against Lita and Adam. Trish and Christian could be seen dining with Victoria and Chris Jericho in the hotel restaurant. And Kurt be seen jumping up and down like a cry baby on the beach as Stephanie, Eddie, Chris and Ivory were laughing at him.  
  
And up in the room, Dawn and Dave were having sex. See, everybody was getting some love and everybody was happy. "Maybe one day I will tell her," he mumbled. John then dropped himself down, sitting on the edge of the pool and letting his feet dangle in the cold water. The he turned and saw her, walking towards him. She walked up to him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Hey honey," she said and sat down next to her. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her lips softly as he hooked her chin with his finger. "Hey Molly, how are you babe?" he asked. Molly smiled and kissed him back. "Fine,' she sighed. John smiled and looked up at the balcony that belonged to Dawn. He may not have her now, but maybe one day he would. But for now, he had Molly and he was not complaining.  
  
~*~I am everything you want~*~ ~*~I am everything you need~*~  
  
~*~I am everything inside of you~*~~*~That you wish you could be~*~  
  
~*~I say all the right things~*~~*~At exactly the right time~*~\  
  
~*~But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why~*~  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Whoa, that was fun. I hope you like it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
